Fed Up With The Insufferable Git
by RambleSchapalon
Summary: Harry Potter is fed up with the handsome Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. What happens when they bump into each other alone at night when Draco was doing his prefect rounds? Read and find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my devoted tigers!**

**My story is based on Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.**

**I hope you like it! Send me reviews! I take constructive criticism. **

**This is my first oneshot Drarry Fanfiction story!**

* * *

**NOTE: I just had to write this Drarry story! The idea has been on my mind for a long time and it was bugging me. **

**For those who are waiting for an update on "Peace Treaty With Voldemort", I'm still working on it. It's just that, I've been really busy lately and not as motivated to write it because I don't want to just add a chapter for the sake of another chapter. I want to make it a great story, so I'm slowly planning on the plot. Please be patient! I promise, I will try my best to make it enjoyable! Thanks for your support!**

* * *

**WARNING: This story will inquire a lot of intense mature love making. Bowchickawowow ;)**

* * *

FED UP WITH THE INSUFFERABLE GIT

**Normal P.O.V.**

Pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor's common room, Harry Potter was fuming with frustrations.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Ughhhhhhrawwwwrgaaaah! Why is Malfoy such a bastard!?

More specifically, a fucking handsome bastard!? Ugh, it's that sexy arrogant smirk he does, and-and those fiery silver eyes! And his perfect platinum hair that contrasts against his smooth fair skin!

Arggh! Enough thinking about his drop-dead gorgeous looks.

Oh yea! I was talking about how much of a bastard he is!

It's the third time today that I've bumped into him and his fucking cronies. Each time, he always makes my blood boil with cruel comments about me and my friends; but I've noticed that this year, something is different.

This year, we run into each other more often. It's like he's preying over me as if he is the wolf and I am the rabbit.

On top of that, this year happens to be the year I noticed that I've developed a tiny crush on him.

Ok, you got me. It's more like a huge crush, but whatever! A crush is a crush!

It's just that, whenever I'm with him, I feel so alive! Whenever we fight, he brings out my passion and emotions! Fighting with him became an addiction and habit. He's the only one who makes me feel this way.

Ever since Sirius died last year, I've been unresponsive to the world and my friends. The whole summer, my friends were forbidden to write to me due to security reasons set by Dumbledore. Not that I blame them for taking precautions…it's just that, I feel so lonely and empty.

I miss Sirius so much! He was the only last family member I had! Well, besides the Dursleys, in which I will never consider my family, ever! Although the Dursleys never physically abused me to the extent where scars are shown, I still feel the pain from the occasional punches, kicks, or slaps they give me. They treat me like a slave and hate me immensely.

I gave up hope on pleasing them in order for them to love me back by the young age of 7. I still remember, that day I completed all my chores so I should have been rewarded with food and smiles. Instead, my aunt Petunia glared at me coldly and told me that there was no food left for me since I missed supper (the last meal) by doing my chores.

I thought, maybe, just maybe this summer, I will be able to be free from them and live with my godfather, Sirius. But my hopes were destroyed when my godfather died in my arms.

It's my fault! I should have died instead of him! I'm so useless!

Everyone I love always gets taken away! My mom, dad, Cedrick, Sirius…

It's so unbearable and painful!

This is why I've been more distance towards my friends. I don't want to endanger them like what happened with Sirius. I want to protect them.

This is also why I've been bumping into Malfoy more often since I tend to walk alone instead of with my friends. Thus, Malfoy is making my life a living hell…oh! Did I mention that he's so incredibly gorgeous!?

Uuugh, I need to cool off…my brain is not making any sense when it comes to Malfoy. A walk sounds rather appealing right now.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Ehehehe! Wait, Malfoys should not giggle like that.

Mrwahahahaha! …that's better I suppose.

What a day! I bumped into Potter three times today, which is one more time than yesterday.

Tomorrow, I should try to make it four times!

Ugh, I can't help it! He's so adorable when I bully him! When I insult him, he gets all flustered while those cute wet pouty lips babble out nonsense!

*Sighs

And let's not forget those glowing emerald eyes!

*Sighs

I can stare at those beautiful eyes forever!

And don't even get me started on his messy raven locks! I wish I could run my hands through them!

Ughhh, Harry is just so…oh sweet Merlin! I sound like a Hufflepuff!

I need to stop these sinful thoughts!

Malfoys should not be daydreaming about their crush on their enemy!

Shame on me! Bad Draco! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!

The only reason I should bully Harry, is because he is my enemy! …Yep, that sounds much better.

*Sighs and looks at the clock

Time for my prefect round.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As a prefect, Draco Malfoy was doing his normal walk around the halls and making sure all students were in their Common House.

Just as he turned around the corner, he collided into a person.

"nphhh!", Draco muffled out before looking at the idiot who rammed into him.

"I'm sorry-," Harry began to apologized before he realized who he bumped into.

Green emerald eyes met the silver gray eyes.

"Hmmph, well well well. Look who's sneaking around at night after curfew! 20 points from Gryffindor!," Draco sneered as he gave his most famous and sexy smirks of all times while crossing both his arms across.

"T-that's not fair! 20 points is too much for a student walking after curfew!," Harry argued as he gave Draco a hard glare.

"Another 5 points for talking back to a prefect!," Draco sniggered.

Harry was now pissed. He had enough of this insufferable git!

"Uuughhh! You stupid unfair prick!," Harry snarled as he quickly glanced at Draco's sinful pink lips before locking eyes with Draco.

"Another 5 points off for insulting me," Draco calmly stated while his smirk grew bigger as he was having fun making Harry more flustered.

"UGH! You ferret-faced git! You're only being unfair to me because you are jealous of me!," Harry roared as he bravely took a step towards Draco.

This is what added fuel to the fire. Draco is now provoked.

"How dare you call me a ferret! And I'm not jealous of you! Why on earth would I be jealous of someone like you who doesn't have a family? At least I have one!," Draco snapped back as he came face to face with Harry.

As Draco now towered over the smaller boy due to his height, Draco immediately regretted what he said, but was too late to take it back.

Harry growled, "Well it's better than being a cold hearted bastard like you!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me! Not everyone can be the 'Golden Boy' or the 'Saviour'!," Draco snarled with a vicious tone while harshly backing Harry up against the wall.

"Yea!? Well you can't make me shut up! I might not know anything about you, but I hate you!," Harry screamed out as he gave Draco a push so he can relieve himself off against the wall. Unfortunately, he not fast enough in order to do so.

"Good! Because I hate you too!," Draco deadly roared as he fiercely pinned Harry up against the wall and brutally attached his firm lips to Harry's soft red lips.

"Mmmphhh!," Harry voiced out as he tried pushing the Slytherin off of him, but ended up having strong hands pinning his arms up above his head and his legs being parted harshly with Draco's right knee.

Once Harry gave up trying to get Draco off of him, he began kissing back against Draco's hot lips.

"Mmm-ah! Y-you b-ast-tard!.," Harry breathlessly panted out before getting his lips attacked again.

Breaking off the kiss once again, Draco smartly retorted between light pants, "Sorry to inform you, but I am born from married parents. So no, I'm not a bastard."

Draco quickly sucked on Harry's neck before Harry could come up with a decent counter. As he aggressively sucked on Harry's neck, his hands were now roughly groping Harry's nicely toned Quidditch body and unconsciously undressing the breathless Gryffindor.

Incoherent to find the next words, Harry weakly but fierily snarled, "I hate you!," as he ripped Draco's cloak off.

Draco then reattached his lips to Harry's before replying with the same amount of venom, "Not as much as I hate you!," and then continuously kissed Harry's swollen crimson lips.

During this process, Harry did not know when his clothes became scattered on the floor, but somehow, during the process of the heated insults and snogging, he is now only in his red boxers with a really hard erection.

Draco was also now down to his silky green boxers with a painful erection pressed up against Harry's right thigh.

As they were now both gasping for air, Draco's mouth was marking love bites all over Harry's neck and chest. Harry was now in between moaning and whimpering.

Once his lips met Harry's right pink nipple, he sucked on it and was greatly rewarded with a beautiful cry from the small writhing boy. As his mouth was occupied with Harry's right nipple, his right hand teased Harry's other perky nipple.

Once Draco was satisfied with the swollen pink nipples, he swiftly and continuously jerked Harry's hard cock with one hand while kissing Harry. The sudden change in pace from Harry's nipples to Harry's cock made Harry moan into Draco's mouth as Draco's tongue swirled around Harry's hot wet mouth.

As Harry was too distracted with what Draco was doing to his cock, Draco whispered a cleaning and lubricant spell before probing one finger into Harry.

"Nnnghhhh-aaahhhh!," Harry moaned before continuing with a breathless growl, "Get on with it! It's no wonder you never get laid!,"

Shoving another two long fingers into Harry's wet puckered hole, Draco murderously snarled back, "I'll have you know that I am the King of Sex and you will not be able to walk for a whole week once I'm done with you!"

"Nahhhgnnhh!," Harry gave another moan before continuing with a fierce glare, "Prove it!"

Within seconds, Harry was hoisted up against the brick wall and a thick long cock stretched his tight hole with a single thrust.

"Aaahhhh!," Harry keened as Draco's hard cock slid to home base.

Harry had to wrap both his arms around Draco's neck in order to not fall because of the rough thrust.

On the other hand, Draco had to wait a couple seconds before he began thrusting again because Harry tight hole almost made him cum right then and there. While waiting for a couple seconds, Draco tightly grabbed Harry's lower back with one hand as the other hand was underneath Harry's left thigh to hold them in place.

"Regretting your previous comment yet?," Draco hoarsely sneered.

"Ngh-fuck you!," Harry breathlessly retorted while giving Draco a deadly look.

Harry's tough Gryffindor voice betrayed him as he uncontrollably moaned when Draco's next thrust hit his sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Too bad! I am the one who's fucking you!," Draco growled as he continuously rammed his big hard cock into Harry, which caused Harry to claw Draco's shoulder blades.

"Nnnnghaaaah! I. Hate. You!," Harry screamed/moaned as each word was punctuated with every sharp thrusts.

"I. Hate. You. More!," Draco snarled back before thrusting Harry into the opposite wall where there was a ledge.

Because there was a ledge, it was easier for Draco to fuck Harry harder and faster since the ledge supported Harry's weight instead of his arms and legs. Once Harry was stabilized on the ledge, Draco removed the hand that was on Harry's back, and harshly stroked Harry's leaking hard cock in time with his brutal thrusts. As a steady pace was set, both of these boys were now heavily panting and moaning.

Being a stubborn Gryffindor, Harry hated to lose.

"Y-you're not as g-good in sex t-than y-you think y-you are!," Harry hoarsely panted between thrusts as he tried not to moan.

Provoked, "You are going to be so sorry you said that!," Draco retorted as he hit Harry's prostate spot on.

"Nnnaahhhhh! Ahh-oh!," Harry cried out as he failed to stop his moan.

Now that Draco found Harry's special spot, he aimed each thrust at that bundle of nerves.

Harry was now moaning and panting non-stop while his head tilted back and as his eyes were fluttering with lust.

A couple more deep, hard, and fast thrusts into Harry's special spot, Harry's tight channel began clenching and re-clenching around Draco's thick hard cock as a warning.

However, before Harry released himself, Harry surprised the hotheaded blonde.

"Ngh-ah! D-Draco," Harry softly panted out as he pulled Draco's head down closer to look affectionately into those piercing silver eyes before continuing with a loving whisper, "I hate you." Harry then kissed Draco passionately.

Seconds later, Harry whimpered into the kiss and released his pearly cum onto his stomach.

Surprised and happy by this sudden action, Draco spilled his seed inside Harry and collapsed on top of him.

Once Draco recovered from the most intense orgasm he ever had, he looked at Harry's peaceful face.

They were both exhausted…well, Harry was more exhausted since he was now passed out on the ledge.

Draco decided since he now have the opportunity, he ran his long pale fingers into Harry's messy raven locks and gently caressed Harry's left cheek.

"Harry," Draco whispered as he tried waking the now sleeping lion.

"Harry!," Draco repeated in a more assertive tone as he tried again to wake the boy up. After about 15 times he tried waking up the passed out brunette, he gave up.

By this time, Draco now cleaned and re-clothed both of them up with a flick of his wand. However, during the whole process, Harry unconsciously grumbled and refused to detach his arms around Draco.

Sighing tiredly, Draco decided to call it a night and carry Harry back to him private room since the stubborn Gryffindor is clinging onto him like a leach.

Once they reached Draco's dungeon, Draco headed straight to his king-size bed.

After gently lowering Harry onto his soft bed, Draco was too exhausted and passed out with Harry snuggled in his arms.

They will have to sort out this drama tomorrow. Tonight was too good of a night to be ruined.

**The End :)**

* * *

**So…how did you like it? Send me reviews! I love reading reviews!**

**P.S. – I might write a sequel. **

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	2. SEQUEL IS UP!

Hi my devoted tigers!

The sequel that you have been waiting for is up! It's called, "Fed Up With My Hidden Feelings". This sequel is currently incomplete, but will never be abandoned.

Please send reviews! I love reading them and it would make my day if you send your reviews.

Until then,

RAWR!


End file.
